


First Words

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mild Language, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Malia struggle to get their daughter to say her first words. Originally posted on FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on the following prompt from otpprompts: Imagine Person A and Person B trying to get their newborn child to talk. However, it's a bust and the kid ends up saying nothing coherently. Later that day, Person B accidentally curses in front of the baby, who repeats the obscenity. Person B keeps trying to apologize, but Person A is too busy laughing.

"Say Mama,' Kira said to the baby in front of her who merely smiled at the request. She had been trying for the past ten minutes to get their daughter to say her first word. She had no luck so far and was close to giving up.

Malia walked in and made a beeline towards her wife and their daughter. "Any luck?" She wrapped her arms around Kira from behind. Upon Kira shaking her head and responding with a "No," Malia grabbed the nearest toy from their daughter's toy box. "Look Hana," Malia cooed and glanced at the toy in her hand, "Say Big Bird."

"Our daughter's first words are not going to be Big Bird," Kira responded. She had been spending the past few days trying to get her to say Mama or Mom, whatever she could get her to say.

"There are worse words," Malia replied, holding the toy out to the baby. Hana merely giggled and reached her hand out for the toy. Malia handed the Big Bird doll to her and Hana promptly stuck it in her mouth. Kira's face fell at the interaction knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere today. Malia noticed her expression and hugged her, "Be patient. She'll talk when she's ready."

Kira nodded, knowing that Malia was right. She checked her watch and turned back to her wife. "Let me put her to bed and then we can have the next few hours of peace and quiet before we go to sleep."

Malia grinned enthusiastically and Kira picked the baby up before putting her in her crib. They said good night to their daughter and she fell asleep instantly. Malia took the big bird doll from her hands and placed it back in the toy chest. They left the room and went to enjoy their free time from parental responsibilities.

After an evening of watching a movie and cuddling on the couch, both Malia and Kira went to bed. After a good night kiss, Malia went to sleep almost instantly while Kira laid in bed for a few moments, wondering if their daughter would say her first words soon. She decided to follow Malia's advice and be patient. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

It was the middle of the night when Malia woke up, her stomach was growling. Trying not to wake Kira, she rolled over and stood up. She tiptoed her way out of the room. She made her way down to the kitchen. As she crept past the baby's room, she tripped and stubbed her toe on the floor. "Shit," she yelled and the baby started crying. She saw the lights in her and Kira's room turn on. "Shit," she repeated. Rushing into the room to try and calm down the baby.

She picked up the crying child and sat in the rocking chair. Pressing the baby to her shoulder she rocked back and forth singing a lullaby softly. Kira came in looking concerned. "What happened?"

"It's fine," Malia assured her, "I just stubbed my toe and accidentally woke her up." Sure enough, Hana had stopped crying and was smiling up at her mothers.

Kira took her from Malia to put her back to bed when she heard a cry of, "Shit." Kira looked down at her daughter and was shocked to hear the word, "Shit" come out of her mouth once again.

Glancing over at Malia, Kira saw that she had a guilty expression on her face. "Malia," Kira said seriously, "What did I tell you about cursing in front of our daughter?"

"I'm sorry," Malia apologized feeling terrible about what she had done, "I know I should have been more careful." She looked up at Kira expecting to see anger but instead saw a smile.

Instead of anger, Kira burst out laughing. Malia looked confused, "You're not mad at me?"

Kira shook her head, "No. It's not ideal, but it's hilarious."

Feeling more comfortable, Malia laughed, "You're right." The two girls stood there for a minute, laughing until there were tears in their eyes.

Hana just looked between the two and said, "Shit."

Kira's face turned serious, "Good night." She kissed the top of her head and put her back in her crib. Turning to Malia, she said, "We need to teach her a new word."

Malia nodded, "I know. The rest of the pack is going to get a kick out of this though."

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces," Kira laughed. She led Malia out of the room and they went back to their bedroom. Before crawling into bed, Kira said, "You were right."

"About what?" Malia asked.

"There are worse first words than 'Big Bird'," Kira said as she climbed into bed next to Malia. They both laughed at the absurdity of the situation, though hoping that their daughter's next word would be more PG. They shared a quick kiss before falling back to sleep.


End file.
